User talk:Thegtaseeker96
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Holed Up - Burton page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. JBanton (talk) 00:52, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: South Rockford Drive Well, I've just checked it, and there's a problem. When you're going south, the "South Rockford Drive" message can appear after crossing Boulevard Del Perro (after the Maze Bank branch), but when you're going north, it says you're in North Rockford Drive just after crossing San Andreas Avenue (when you arrive to the Vespucci Police Station and the Celltowa Building), which is contradictory. However, in the physical map that comes with the game South Rockford Drive starts at San Andreas Avenue too, so I'd say this is the correct option. There are some errors with the streets' names in the game, it can be confusing. DocVinewood (talk) 18:52, November 15, 2014 (UTC) 22:50, January 3, 2015 (UTC)|RainingPain17}} :Naming is good, what was missing was the license. When uploading a screenshot of GTA V, such as the street images you've been uploading, select as license "A screenshot of GTA V, or manually edit the file and add . Thanks! 23:23, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Mapping question for you and DocVinewood As our resident mappers... See my question here. It's bugging me. I wish the devs had programmed them all properly so they affected the HUD display immediately. Cox Way does. smurfy (coms) 08:44, January 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Done! You sure it's Cafe Vespucci though? ( ) 02:03, January 29, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 No problem! Thanks for the proof. ( ) 02:22, January 29, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Infernus Hey thanks for adding a better picture of the stripper Infernus! Do you also have a picture showing her whole body? The other picture that shows her entirely is of really poor quality and needs changing into a better picture, like those on the other stripper pages. Thanks! ( ) 01:39, February 6, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 They're excellent! Great job! ( ) 05:03, February 6, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Regarding the weapons templates I can add the beta weapons to each table. Could you post on my talk page the list of cut weapons for each game? Thanks! 15:38, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Logos I noticed that you are contributing with a lot of business logos here on the wikia. I have been with a list of pages that are in need of logos, so when you have the time can you get some of these? *The Libertine Hotel *The Star Plaza Hotel *Express Car Service *Hornbills *Homebrew Café *Steinway Beer Garden *Bahama Mamas (Only for the West brand) *Bilkinton Research (I only found the logo of this one in the Lcn-exchange.com website *Gastro Band (same as above) *Gold Coast Development *Hookies (proper pic) *The Hen House *Pitchers *Majestic Hotel *Higgins Helitours It is a lot, but you don't need to hurry. I'm only giving you this list in case you are interested in looking for more pages that need logos. Thanks. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 04:13, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for your help, I really appreciate. I don't know if the Jousters club have a logo, if you don't find anything just let me know. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 19:24, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Let's see: #Since Express Car Service is the name of the page, I guess it makes sense to use an pic of the sign in the infobox then. What do you think? #Alright. #Alright, I will use pics of the buildings in the infobox then. #I was afraid of this, I will ask Sean to get the logos on the Lcn-exchange.com later. #Do as you please. :) - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 20:16, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:69 Cigars Done. DocVinewood (talk) 16:51, May 25, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE:Logos As always, thanks for your help. I think for today, only The Dungeon Crawler page need a logo pic. I will try to acumulate more pages and send you a new list in the future. Until then, take care. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 18:14, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Image License Hey! Thanks for the image, but you didn't license it correctly. I'm not going to give you an image warning, since was perfectly named and was licensed, but please place the correct license ( ) on it, thanks! -- • • 16:36, August 12, 2015 (UTC) : I'm sorry, license fixed! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 16:42, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Head Hunting I don't believe we've spoken one on one but I have seen you editing whilst I'm online. As I'm sure you're aware, we're down three patrollers at the moment (four if you count the absence of Monk). Two spots are all but sorted, but would you be willing to take third? You have no history of warnings or blocks, and you understand most of the policy. You also have over 3000 edits within the space of a year and a half. You would also go straight into the role, instead of going through probation, due to your experience. Let me know if you're interested. Leo68 (talk) 19:26, September 20, 2015 (UTC) RfP I've seen your message to Leo about your promotion. Well, to apply for promotion, please do it at the RfP page. Under the "Active Requests" section, you must add your name and the positon you're applying for at the top. So, you should set up something like this: Thegtaseeker96 - Patroller Leave information about yourself and your work here. Votes * Comments * You can just copy and paste this on the RfP page. Cheers! MC My Computer 12:49, September 21, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for you help! I just have to see what he thinks about my situation before sending the RfP. I don't wanna sound too much eager or precipitated when taking this step forward. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 13:04, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, up to you. There's not rush anyway ;) MC My Computer 13:14, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry I couldn't get back to you, this is the first chance I've had this week. If you want to apply, feel free. ::Thanks, Marcus, for covering it.Leo68 (talk) 03:53, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Congratulations on being promoted to Patroller. Let me know what you want your staff picture to be. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:18, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations on your promotion. I'm sure you'll do a great job. :) Sam Talk 22:18, September 27, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 22:23, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Great job becoming a Patroller man! I hope you do better at being a Patroller than me! Anyway, I just wanted to say good job! ;) Andy A. (Talk | ) 22:24, September 27, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for you support, I really appreciate! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 22:36, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Mk. II Yeah, I set it to USA until I found out. And yeah, I'll try and find a Trevor one. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:38, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, I knew you'd get it. Let me know if you need help with anything. Leo68 (talk) 00:35, September 28, 2015 (UTC) You'll want to speak to Tom; it's most likely a formatting issue. Leo68 (talk) 03:49, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations on patroller! Hey! Just wanted to say congrats on getting the patroller position; I also just realized we've been on the wiki for a similar period of time! Yeah, we both started within a month of one another. Anyhow, I don't want to force you or give you no other option, but I thought that now more people will be visiting your profile page, with the new patroller position, you might want more on there and improve on it. Like I said, I'm not forcing! I'm just suggesting it, and you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Enjoy the patroller position! You earned it! Mortsnarg (talk) 00:36, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Of course! Anything to help. Mortsnarg (talk) 01:34, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on the promotion, man. If you need any help, you just need to ask. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 01:55, September 28, 2015 (UTC) : Valeu cara! A gente pode falar em português mesmo, também sou brasileiro! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 02:00, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Hey man! Congrats on your new role as a patroller. You deserve it and I hope you enjoy it! ( ) 02:15, September 28, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : Thanks man! I will! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 02:24, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congrats for your promotion! (It's a bit late though xD) Anyway may I know which part of Brazil you live in (eg. Rio) so I can add you to the staff map? Thanks! MC My Computer 04:35, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, it's just an image, can be added to your user page. Here's the link, File:GTAWikiStaff-WorldLocations.gif. MC My Computer 13:34, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Good work! Enjoy being a patroller! :) -- Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 06:31, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congrats on the promotion, you deserve it and I'm sure you will do a good job as patroller :) DocVinewood (talk) 07:35, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations on the promotion. You deserved it. Sorry, I was not there at the time of voting but it would have been a "yes" from me. Myth(Talk/ ) 10:01, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on becoming a patroller.--MythHunter 10:55, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Mk. III I'm not sure about all of the things that the images go through on the staff page. Ask Andre as he seems to know a thing or two about sizing them up properly. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:25, September 28, 2015 (UTC) : Hey, congrats on the promotion, and as VaultBoy said, I'll sort the pic problem for you :) AndreEagle17 14:50, September 28, 2015 (UTC) ::: Sorted! AndreEagle17 14:57, September 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Peraí, também é brasileiro??? Quem diria!!! xD AndreEagle17 15:04, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Brasileiro Pois é, eu tambem achava ser o único até que eu vi que 558 tambem é brasileiro, agora vi que voce tambem é xD sou do Rio de janeiro, acredito que de todos os brasileiros aqui, eu sou o único do Rio, se voce tambem for do Rio, o mundo é bem menor do que pensamos! :P AndreEagle17 15:17, September 28, 2015 (UTC) : Pois eu acho que você é o único mesmo, porque eu sou de Minas! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:24, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :: Bom saber! Então 558 é de São Paulo, eu sou do Rio e voce é de Minas. AndreEagle17 15:33, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :::: Região Sudeste totalmente representada, bom saber! Vou saindo aqui, de noite eu volto. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:44, September 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: GTA San Andreas Video Galleries I'm not sure, usually, videos appear on the bottom of articles (I haven't much source to back that up, I've just noticed it while swinging through articles), though I'm sure it causes no problems moving it above the Trivia, in fact, it could be beneficial; it would then be located somewhere similar to other galleries, and immediately after (or round about) the description of the mission. Overall, I think I can agree on your thoughts :) Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 19:29, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for taking care of them for me :) -- Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 20:23, September 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sockpuppets Thanks for that. Both of them are now banned. Sam Talk 12:12, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I have made a request for promotion to the position of Patroller. I have left this message to all GTA Wiki Staff and posted a copy of my application below for convenience. Please note that the timestamp on this message is current at the time of posting this message, not at the time of posting the Request for Promotion. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Patroller (re-application) Good day, I wish to re-apply for the position of Patroller. My reasons remain the same as my last application, and I only wish to add two other notes: firstly, as per the advice of other Staff members, I have attempted to take a more active role as a policy enforcer since my last application, and I have issued several Image Policy reminders to the appropriate users; secondly, I have now (at the time of writing this message) made 1,097 edits on this wiki (including the creation of one new page), approximately double the number of edits made since my previous application. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:33, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Patroller It is fine that you did not vote. Honestly the vote finished so quickly (within a day) that I could scarcely believe it. Thank you anyway. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:40, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Edit Why did you screw up my edits? I just added them in. RE: Enhaned version category I don't see any reason why it shouldn't be added, as features from downloadable content have a DLC category. I see it for clarity more than anything else. Sam Talk 20:00, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Categories If I were you, if you want to sort the naming issues out, I'd make a note (note pad or something) of all the pages in the category(ies), go through the pages, remove the category, create the new categories, and use the notepad list as a guide to re-add the newly named category. That's what I did for several categories ;) • • 20:50, October 31, 2015 (UTC) : That sounds a lot of work, I'm in! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 20:53, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Alrighty! Just remember the category can't be deleted until every article under it is removed from the category. I'd love to help but my PC just shut itself off, I'm on tablet which is a pain in the arse (hence why I accidentally rollbacked your message just then lol), sorry xD • • 20:59, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :::No problem! I'm just trying to figure out how and where to start this huge flood of edits now xD Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 21:04, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ha ha xD well, I just deleted the two remaining categories from the Exclusive Next-Gen Vehicles in GTA V Category. That category is now completely history. • • 21:09, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for that. I'll start deleting the categories, taking notes of all pages, and then create/add the new categories to each one of them. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 21:14, October 31, 2015 (UTC) 'Changes: Chef.' Chef's Real Name To Thegtaseeker96 In regards to 'Changes: '''Chef' http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Chef?diff=0&oldid=842609 It is true that you may 'never heard of it.' And I never did until I played GTA V on xbox 360 today, me being a noob to the wiki I was not ready nor in anyway prepared to collect any evidence towards 'Chef's real name.' If I am able to encounter the same scenario again and screenshot evidence or if you are willing to discover for yourself will it be in order to revert changes back or re-literate them into a new description? Sincerly, ~~XxAuzziexArmyxX~~ BLOCK ME!!! I accidentally evaded global ban. Now I feel stupid because of it. PLEASE, BLOCK ME PERMANENTLY ON WHOLE WIKIA!!! This is not the first time when I evaded global block! I feel stupid! :Are you crazy man? What're you talking about? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:56, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Reverted Edit Excuse me, why did you revert my changes? Just wondering.TheGuyWhoKnewHowToCry (talk) 01:22, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re:Reverted Edits Thanks. I thought everyone hated me for no reason. But I'll be careful with my edits next time. TheGuyWhoKnewHowToCry (talk) 22:04, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see now, however the infobox was fine when I finished editing though. But, I do get your point.TheGuyWhoKnewHowToCry (talk) 22:30, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh snap! I used the Source editor and the issue popped up again! TheGuyWhoKnewHowToCry (talk) 22:30, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles Hey, thanks for working on the vehicles. But, while you're at it, could you extend any "GTA (game)" titles to "Grand Theft Auto (game)"? (And italicate the text). Tar. Also, remember, SA, VC, VCS, LCS, Chinatown Wars and Advanced all need a : between "Grand Theft Auto" and the name (Vice City, San Andreas, Vice City Stories, Liberty City Stories, Chinatown Wars, Advance, etc) Thanks :) • • 17:20, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Do I have to extend all "GTA" or just the ones from intros/headings? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 17:25, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Just the headings :0 Don't forget to italic them • • 17:27, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Panto Not sure what happened there, must have accidentally hit rollback. Apologies. • • 00:50, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Neither I did. Everything went fine till I clicked "Publish" and when I saw the page, nothing there xD Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 01:07, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::About the engine; I cant view it by normal means, however, I can get an image of it using the Rockstar editor (which I used to view all the models). • • 01:13, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, and another thing. As you're adding the 'images needed: design gallery' to each vehicle, could you akso make a note of it on the To-Do list/Vehicles? :) • • 01:18, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure! I was just thinking about that. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 01:36, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Added them up to now. If you could add them as you go along in future, that'd be great. Thanks! :) • • 01:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) RfP I sent in for Patroller, can you vote? --MythHunter 03:43, November 7, 2015 (UTC) To Do List Hey! So I added a drop down menu on the Navigation Bar for the To-Do List; you can now access the subcategories much easier, Hope that helps! :P • • 13:07, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Absolutely! That'd work, and I completely forgot about weapons like an absolute idiot! I'll do that now! :P • • 13:52, November 7, 2015 (UTC) And about the help; I'd love to, but I'm up to my eye-balls in other projects. I'll see what I can do tho :) Btw, the Lifeinvader topic; meh. Smurfy's basically left us with NOTHING to work from (arghhhh!), and it looks like it took a f*cking sh*t load of time to make them template, worst of all I'm completely startled by how he did it, it's a cat in hell's chance of me being able to make them. It was nice, but I think we should just take screengrabs and be done with it; the project would take way too long. • • 13:56, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Damn, yeah. Well, looks like it's our only option, unless A) Smurfy returns and does the project (About 0.000001% likely), or B) WildBrick knows a lot about coding and that stuff, maybe he'd be able to do it? xD • • 14:20, November 7, 2015 (UTC) SSSA and LegMS images Hey! Can I ask how you're getting these Next-Gen Leg and SSSA images of vehicles if you don't have next-gen? Monk Talk 16:15, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :Screenshots from youtube. That's how I'm getting the performance stats too ;) Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 16:22, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Benny (GTA O) Good day. While I agree that the gallery that I added to the "Benny (GTA O)" page was actually unnecessary (and actually makes the page look less tidy), I must point out that according to the Manual of Style for character pages, the trivia actually comes '''before the gallery, not after it: therefore, though the gallery itself was unnecessary, the place where I put it was correct. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:41, November 11, 2015 (UTC) In that case, you should post a message on the Community Noticeboard to see what the community, and in particular other Staff, think. I will support your proposal if you do make it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:08, November 12, 2015 (UTC) I will bring up this discussion on the Community Noticeboard. By the way, I do not mean to be rude, but I feel that the way that you responded to "Aginnon" on October 31, 2015, regarding one of his edits that you reverted, was somewhat overly sharp and impolite. While I can appreciate that the way that "Aginnon" addressed you was also a bit impolite, I feel that you should be a little more gentle in your replies, perhaps by using "please" and "thank you" instead of being overly blunt. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:00, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Regarding your message to "Aginnon": While I can fully appreciate that the way that "Aginnon" asked you why you reverted his edits was "rather disrespectful and intimidating", I personally fail to see what you term "foul language", as he did not respond with any language that I would term "foul" (and as you probably are already aware from my User and Talk pages, I greatly dislike bad language). If you were referring to how he asked you why you "screwed up" his edits, I would not personally regard that as bad language, but as I said, I can see why you might regard his message as a whole as impolite. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:54, November 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Wrong User No problem. Easy mistake to make, especially with phones. Sam Talk 12:38, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle Images Hey! So, can I ask what youtube videos you were using to get the 3-Part Vehicle Images from the Websites? I can't get on the XB1 right now (CBA :p), I'd just like a video to Print-screen from in the meantime. Monk Talk 19:40, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ::TBH, I don't have any specific youtube channel about it. I just look around some random videos to see if I can find the screenshots and website stats. Try searching for "buying (car name) in GTA Online" and look for the enhanced version videos. Hope that helped you ;) Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 19:51, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey dude! Ever thought of joining the GTA Wiki chat? It's a great place to talk live. Wanna join? :) Monk Talk 14:42, November 21, 2015 (UTC) I've never liked these kind of interactions, but I think it's worth a try :) Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:46, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Fuck it Im not gonna fight with you anymore, i know im right, I dont even care any fucking moreMedivalWabbit (talk) 03:28, November 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Templates Thanks for that. I'll get to work deleting some of them now. Sam Talk 19:04, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :I've just had a quick skim through that list and a lot of them appear to still be in use. Sam Talk 19:05, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Regarding your correction of my naming and licensing error Good day, I wish to offer my thanks for your correction of my naming and licensing error for this image: somehow I completely missed the fact that Marcel Hevas is a beta Grand Theft Auto IV character, not a Grand Theft Auto V one - something which was already noted in the image's original description by the original publisher of the image, who accidentally incorrectly named it. I must admit that I am rather embarrassed to make such a rudimentary error. Thank you once again. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:01, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Your delay is understandable, and is excused. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:12, December 11, 2015 (UTC) RE:Mission Transcripts I agree with you that having the transcript on the main page would make the page look untidy. Which is why after a discussion months ago with 2 users, I have decided to have the transcripts in a "collapsed" state, that way the page would be neater, and readers who wants to read the script can simply expand it, there's no need to go to another article to read it. So I have changed the article so that the script will appear on the main page, but in a collapsed state. So I can't see how having the script on the main page would make the page looks untidy. Also, you mentioned about having the same content in two pages. The only reason behind having a transcript page is to make things easier for Editors to edit the main page (source mode). With the script already showing on the main page, almost no readers would visit the transcript page. MC My Computer 16:01, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I found a solution. You just have to insert the "noinclude" tag before after the categories on the transcript pages. (Eg. Categories ) Obviously there are plenty of pages that needs fixing (GTA III, GTA VC & GTA SA). I'm actually using mobile now, not very convenient when editing. If you don't mind, feel free to fix this problem. I'll fix the remaining ones if there's any, tomorrow morning MC My Computer 17:07, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll work on it now. Thanks :D MC My Computer 00:37, December 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: User Thanks for letting me know. He's now blocked for three days. Sam Talk 16:09, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Utility I really don't think it needs a separate infobox image; it only has 3 infobox images in it, as much as the Boxville does. Plus the "Box Small" and "Box Big" (and the three versions of the Cherrypicker) are only variants of their respective variants so they don't need to be in the infobox, only the general main variants. Monk Talk 20:33, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :If you think it is useless, feel free to delete the page. I couldn't find what was the problem with the images placing, and I give up. I just thought that the "copy and paste from Marshall/infobox method" would be a nice try. I still think the page deserved a separate infobox. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 20:41, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I don't wanna seem rude. I saw that you gave up lol, I have no idea what was wrong in the code, but as I said, 3 infobox images, to me, doesn't qualify the need for a separate infobox. No offense. Monk Talk 21:09, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :::No Monk, I didn't find you rude, sorry if I sounded that way in my last message. It's just that, I really wanted to help, especially in the Utility Truck page, which (at least to me) seems to have too many images on the infobox. Nevermind, the page is too messy and needs to be deleted. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 21:29, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Abe Milton Avenue image Good day, can you please tell me if this image that you uploaded was taken from the north or south end of Abe Milton Parkway? Thank you in advance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:17, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :This is the intersection with San Vitus Boulevard, close to the south end, which is actually located at Las Lagunas Boulevard. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 18:30, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you for confirming. I have asked Monk, and he said much the same. I also had him rename the image to make the end on which it was taken more clear. If you do upload any similar images, please follow the same rule. Thank you. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:02, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Faggio Something wrong with Faggio page. Nothing shows up. RE: GTA Online: EaOC Clothing I don't really mind, but for me it's better to also have the new clothing listed down not only on the Clothing in GTA Online, but on the update page as well... It's a bit troublesome when people looking for the list on the update page have to go to Clothing page and find the list, among plenty of other clothes. I agree it has to be put on the Clothing page too (I was actually plannng on doing it today), but only IMO that it has to be listed down on the update page too. What do you think? MC My Computer 03:37, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :I was actually the one who wrote that there are clothes added in some previous updates, but I did not list down every clothing. However, for this update, I just want to try something different, hence the change... After this "trial", I feel that it's better to list down every clothing on the update page, as it looks okay. I'm not really in the mood to take hundreds of screenshots and list down clothing for the rest of the update these few days. If you also think this change can be rolled out to other pages, maybe you could have this task listed down on the to-do list? I'll see what I can do when my situation improves MC My Computer 14:35, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Cool idea; I agree. It's better to have a subpage for the clothings added in updates. MC My Computer 14:58, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Sure, and thanks. I seriously appreciate it :D MC My Computer 00:07, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::I have just changed the style of the EaOC clothing page. Can you see if what I've done is okay? Thanks. MC My Computer 12:56, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Licenses Good day. I do not mean to be rude, but I just wish to remind you to add licenses to images without one after you have issued the appropriate reminder/warning to the user(s) who posted them: I have had to add licenses to such images after someone else had already issued the appropriate reminders/warnings several times in the past (though not only from you). Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:28, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry for that, I completely forgot about the licenses. I was using the phone at the moment, makes it harder to edit. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 12:09, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Not a problem. Please try to add the licenses next time, as it is somewhat inconvenient for me, as I always go to the Talk pages of the uploaders of any incorrectly named and/or licensed images, which is obviously unnecessary if they have already been issued with the appropriate reminders/warnings. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:46, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Schafter When driving a Schafter V12 or LWB, it says it's in the sports class. Also watch this: https://youtu.be/pJQSv1_41LM?t=6m1s :It says they're all in Sedans on Social Club. Monk Talk 10:22, December 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks Monk for covering for me ;) Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:51, December 21, 2015 (UTC) GTA To Do List Hey. I hope you don't mind, but I either forget or can't be bothered to update the Vehicles to-do list when I edit. So, I was thinking, maybe you could help me next time I miss things like design gallery images, and add them to the list? Thanks. Monk Talk 15:16, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, I can do that ;) BTW, we also have to remind Cam, as he has been doing many cleanups to some Vehicles pages without leaving the respective tasks on the To-Do list. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:27, December 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah I'll message him now :) Monk Talk 15:28, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Badges I can't be certain, thegtaseeker96, but I'm pretty sure badges are carried over HD Universe games. Could ask Monk but I'm not completely sure. Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 18:45, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not so sure, that's why I decided to remove them from the CD gallery. We'd better leave it Monk, he can find out and get all Detail/Badging images if they're not the same from GTA IV-GTA V. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 18:51, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Most badges are carried over. I can't think of a car that has badges in GTA IV and doesn't in V, so might as well use IV badges in the design gallery for V. No harm done. Monk Talk 13:54, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::If you say so, that's ok ;). I'll fix the Peyote, Boxville and Minivan pages later. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:02, December 24, 2015 (UTC) December 2016 Hello GTA Seeker! I am The Last Request. A new dude. I want to know, can patrollers block people? Thank You. I just want know. The Last Request (talk) 01:15, December 24, 2015 (UTC)The Last Request Minivan Verified the engine specs there and reinforced its meaning and explanation. :P Still no observed specs, I've got no time to get the Xbox loaded at the moment XD Monk Talk 14:50, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for confirming it! There's no rush, it's all listed down on the to-do list anyways. Just fell free to add the observed specs when you get the chance :) Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:57, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright. I just added a complete performance description for IV :P Monk Talk 14:59, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Car Definitions If you ever need help with the badge info, just ask me :) Monk Talk 18:12, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :Sure! I have two other vehicles to check the Badging (just waiting for them to spawn on the road xD), and after that, I'll message you if there's any problem with the engine definitions. Thanks ;) Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 18:18, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::That's fine :) I'll be going for for about half an hour or so, but I'll try get back if you message me about it :P Monk Talk 18:19, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Op kid Hey op kid wikipedia is not reliable. I go talk to you mom about this and talk to wiki to banned you for do noathing but a stupid rule that you invtev. Go home kid. 99Fast44Blue (talk) 02:25, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Help with Mobile Version Hello, I'm a new user and I'm trying to upload a great picture I've been working on but obviously having problems with my jpeg. I only have an iPhone and the editor page doesn't like the mobile version. Any help would be appreciated thanksTh3 Walrus1967 (talk) 19:27, December 27, 2015 (UTC) RSC Stats Heya! I noticed you were adding them. Just to let you know, I noticed Monk has uploaded many already. I think they're all found here. I'm sure if you ask nicely, he'll rename them to match your standards of your new ones ;) Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 20:41, December 28, 2015 (UTC) RE:Mule The ped is SO annoying, keep photobombing my selfie! XD I'll try to re-take my selfie in an alley this time, hope I don't damage the vehicle as driving in the iOS version is seriously similar to drink-driving. Hope I got that driving skills GTA Series Videos has in its video walkthrough xD xD xD Also happy new year! (Forgot to wish Monk too. Damn.) MC My Computer 15:27, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. Also, I've taken a proper "selfie" now, with the Capital Autos in the background :D. MC My Computer 15:50, December 29, 2015 (UTC) RE Yeah. Unfortunately I think he abandoned that vehicle table. A shame because it is very cool. I love it. Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 18:36, December 29, 2015 (UTC) The Pros. The Professionals in GTA O, are pretty mysterious bunch. Not much is known about this gang. We don't know who they are exactly. One thing for sure is that they are some sort of Crime Syndicate. We can't be for sure if it's international or not. Rakisas (talk) 12/30/15 Question Hello. I love GTA. I love gta.wikia. I study the worlds GTA in detail. But information in GTA WIKIA is incomplete. I found a lot of secrets and interesting bugs. I want to add more information. But I don't speak English. :( Can you help me? Can you check my literacy? Thank you. P.S. Can I add video references? Chat Hey man. I need to tell you something. It's probably for the best to let you know. Monk Talk 17:32, February 9, 2016 (UTC) HelloMadaraUciha12 (talk) 22:51, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Gift?? For a gift that we want from your favorite character and your favorite image from GTA send them a gift for you and me to know, meant a lot to me and welcomed me, of course if you like GTA, thank you in advance and greetings :) :D MadaraUciha12 (talk) 22:54, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Please Thegtaseeker96MadaraUciha12 (talk) 23:10, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Like this:example On to think and nothing else MadaraUciha12 (talk) 06:54, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Sorry Hey, I'm sorry for putting false info in the Avi Schwartzman page. Braydenreeves14 (talk) 09:19, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Braydenreeves14 Cleanups Hey! Could you help cleanup this? I'm on tablet so it's a little tricky. I'll help with finishing touches after tho ;) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 15:56, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Sure! I'm on the way :p Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:58, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Ey mate. You're really good at the cleanups. I'm not really in the mood for cleaning up pages, maybe you could help by cleaning up Sabre? It really needs a variants section built so I can put the beater variant in there too. Tar lad. Monk Talk 21:12, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I can do that. I was kinda busy IRL, sorry for the delay ;) Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 22:09, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::No problem. Good timing as I'll be offline now. Monk Talk 22:16, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::These two too xD Mr. Ferrari (talk) 23:17, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Weapons & more All renamed / deleted ;) Monk Talk 07:29, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Badges Where you gettin the badges from? :] Monk Talk 21:18, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :They're just found here. I started searching that special page for relevant images and look what I found :p Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 21:24, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Jimmy why did you revert my edit on the Pornography page Freeway Really don't know. The servers are pretty messed up... Monk Talk 00:43, February 18, 2016 (UTC) CNB Vote Hey dude. Vote here man :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 22:54, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Image Gallery Dammit! Me and you were moving the Image Gallery beneath "Locations", I've just realised the MOS puts the Image Gallery after modifications/performance! Argh! xD Monk Talk 16:30, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, I was putting them beneath "Performance", but I noticed you moved some Galleries before trivia. I didn't tell you that because I thought I was wrong in the first place! Hopefully I'll cleanup them at first sight, don't worry ;) Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 16:37, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you so much man! I doubt I'll remember which ones I did, I'm sorry for confusing you bro xD :P ::Btw, I have an idea about headings xD I'm gonna create a template for headings, makes it easier xD Trial for now. Monk Talk 16:41, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::How's it gonna be? I'm curious. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 16:43, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Inserting " ", for example, adds the full form of the game in italics, surround it by and xD :::It's not vital but it seems useful in case you're lazy :) :::Template names are: ***V ***IV ***III ***II ***1 ***VC ***VCS ***LCS ***A ***SA ***CW ***O ***L ***TBoGT ***TLAD ::: :) Monk Talk 16:55, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::Seems to be usable, but I'd prefer copy and paste "Grand Theft Auto:" to all of them. However, it'd be confusing for new editors to find a specific heading/sub-heading in the source mode if there's only templates around. Don't know why, maybe I'm just "old-fashioned" anyways. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 17:06, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::No, no, I totally agree, I just thought it might come in useful. You're probably right pal. Monk Talk 17:10, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Re:Images Licensing/Naming Ok, I'll do! Kitzushita (talk) 20:34, February 25, 2016 (UTC)Kitzushita RE: Category Oh. I didn't noticed that XD. I thought it would be removed automatically. Thanks for noticing that. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:51, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Hello hello what is i edited bad in three pages ? i didn't know the wiki rules because i'm joining today sorry RfP Hey man. I went for Bcrat, could you vote? Monk Talk 12:18, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Cavalcade Thanks for that bud. I just realised some of the vehicle pics I've uploaded are versions sporting additional accessories, so I'm having to get new ones with no accessories, then pics WITH all different accessories. I think Cav, FXT, Rancher and Banshee are the ones done so far (excluding trucks). Monk Talk 14:10, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, we'd better use stock versions for infoboxes and design galleries. But how many are left? Saw you've done a lot of 'em xD Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:15, February 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm going back through the spawner list, and I'm going in alphabetical order (sorta, Rancher was a mishap), and well, I'd say about 45% of the vehicles on the list have additional accessories, so I'm about quarter way through xD Monk Talk 14:16, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Sounds like you have a lot of work! Any help with cleanups, just ask me Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:24, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Boxville variants need a cleanup while I get some more pics :P Monk Talk 14:34, February 28, 2016 (UTC) ::In which part specifically? I think I've made a cleanup before xD Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:36, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Whole variants section, to meet the MOS and how we've been doing it on other vehicles recently :P Monk Talk 14:38, February 28, 2016 (UTC) You can also add These Two files while you're at it, I don't wanna corrupt your cleanup :P Monk Talk 14:41, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Of course. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:46, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Burrito Reckon this needs a Variants section cleanup? Looks different to the Boxville, for example. Monk Talk 17:45, February 29, 2016 (UTC) 2016 Administrator Election Hey Ricardo. I heard Konan wanted to go for Admin before you took the opportunity to do so, so if you don't mind, if he agrees with it, your request may turn into an Admin Election; who ever gains the most votes wins. This is because your request isn't viable to be closed just yet, and hasn't met the time requirements. If he does agree, I hope you do not mind taking this to an election. Monk Talk 16:06, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :Don't see any problem. However, I won't be able to follow the election, as what I said before, I'll go full inactive in two days or so. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 16:20, March 2, 2016 (UTC) ::No trouble mate. I'd set it up and monitor it for you :) I can't see why we'd need you here for the election, just you'd come back to the results :) Monk Talk 16:23, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Ok then. I count on you for that ;) Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 16:28, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Images Licensing/Naming Yeah, I noticed how I didn't get the camera close enough. I am using the R* editor, but I didn't notice how far away I was from the vehicle. I'm going to redo the Youga once I'm finished adding images for the Tampa. :And how do you get the images to be HD? When using snapmatic, it comes out in a very low quality image, as you can see when looking closely at the Youga images. Spazmat (talk) 05:28, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :: I reuploaded the Youga images and it looks like the licensing didn't apply, to all of them except one, which was the detail image. I'm guessing it's because I just replaced the images I had already uploaded, even though I selected the licensing, it didn't go through. Spazmat (talk) 05:28, March 7, 2016 (UTC) F**k Damn it man! Looks like my GTA IV Vehicle Design Galleries are over! :( I recently upgraded my XP PC (which I play GTA IV on) to Win 7, and now the mod I used which gave me the camera for GTA IV isn't working >:( Monk Talk 18:44, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :Can't believe Monk! The project was doing great man :'( Have you tried re-installing the mod or something? [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 18:49, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Tried everything dammit. Even tried changing the key-command for it, but it doesn't work. Monk Talk 18:53, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Which mod is that? Maybe it's incompatible with Win 7. [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 18:57, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::I hope not. Just replaced the files again. http://www.gta4-mods.com/script/ultimate-camera-control-10-f27022 Monk Talk 19:05, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::You replaced the files? Are the problems solved now? PS: The mod looked awesome. [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 19:19, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Its pretty much f*cked. Tried everything. No more GTA IV pictures for me. :( Monk Talk 19:27, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::It's sad to hear that pal. Really wanted to help, but my PC can't handle GTA IV. We'll miss those perfect pics :( [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 19:35, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Problem solved! The script which enables mod scripts to work (which is a mod in itself - named ASI Loader, Dsound.dll file) is a Win 32 bit-designed file. I need to get the latest variant of this scripting-script xD Gonna download now, and then my mod should work. Voodoo PS gonna split Voodoo and V Custom now ;) Monk Talk 16:20, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! This would be the final part of the cleanup ;) [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 16:25, March 7, 2016 (UTC) IV Design Galleries YEY! Mod working! Wild helped me through it. Apparently one of my files for the pc itself (c++) was out of date. Got a new version and its running and the camera mod works! Guess who's back in town with design and infobox images :P Monk Talk 19:46, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :I knew you'd work this out! Welcome back to work bro! TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 22:10, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Boxville Yeah, I'll do. But I want to create the pages of San Andreas's races first --Kitzushita (talk) 22:12, March 8, 2016 (UTC)Kitzushita User Page sure i let you to change my actor box. and i'm serious i didn't edit any page. :hmm nice thank you very much :) ::Wow you are so fast RE: No problem. It also happens to me :P -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 14:54, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Congratulation Congratulations, you have been promoted to Administrator. Your colours have now been updated. Good luck ;) Monk Talk 15:06, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks Monk! I wasn't really expecting for this promotion, since nobody else was here to vote :/ Thank you for your vote anyways :) TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 15:15, March 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I know the feeling bro. Wanna join chat for a bit? ;) Monk Talk 15:17, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Of course. I still have some spare time~here. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 15:19, March 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Congrats, man. Keep up the good work. On a side note, maybe you need to give some time to your personal pages (Userpage and User talk) XD [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:38, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :::::Congratulations on your promotion to Administrator Ricardo! If I was to be truly honest, I never expected to win against a considerably more experienced Staff member as yourself, and I only decided to run against you on the advice of Monk. Hopefully I might get the next available Administrator position the next time one is available. Good luck in your new position. :::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:43, March 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Not a problem my Friend. Like I said, I never did expect to win against you to begin with, so I hold no grudge. ::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 09:02, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Forgot licensing again I forgot licensing on the Phoenix images. I can't figure out how to manually apply it afterwards, could you help me? Spazmat (talk) 03:45, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :Nevermind, I figured it out. Sorry lol Spazmat (talk) 03:48, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Help Could you join my wiki's chat? I'm trying something and it requires private messages to work. Thanks! Monk Talk 15:33, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations Wikia's new administator. i wish you continue your success. :Thank you. Just don't forget to add your signature (~~~~). You have been blocked once for this. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 16:23, March 12, 2016 (UTC) GTASA Mission Images Hi, here's the list: * FirstMission-GTASA.jpg * Rydermission-GTASA.jpg * TaggingUpTurf-GTASA.png * CleaningtheHood-GTASA.jpg * Drive-Thru-GTASA.jpg * NinesandAKs-GTASA.png * OGLocmission-GTASA.jpg * RunningDog-GTASA.jpg * WrongSideoftheTracks-GTASA.jpg * JustBusiness-GTASA.jpg * Life'saBeach-GTASA.jpg * MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA.jpg * ManagementIssues-GTASA.jpg * HouseParty-GTASA.jpg * BurningDesire-GTASA.jpg * GrayImports-GTASA.jpg * ReunitingtheFamilies-GTASA.jpg * CesarVialpandomission-GTASA.jpg * RobbingUncleSam-GTASA.jpg Update 1 * LowriderRace-GTASA.jpg * BadlandsA-GTASA.jpg * BadlandsB-GTASA.jpg * SanFierroHills-GTASA.jpg * BigSmokemission-GTASA.png * TheGreenSabre-GTASA.jpg * FirstBase-GTASA.jpg * TankerCommander-GTASA.jpg * BodyHarvestGTASA(3).JPG * GoneCourtingGTASA.jpg * MadeInHeavenGTASA.jpg * FirstBase(1).JPG Update 2 * Sweet&Kendl-GTASA.jpg * Drive-By-GTASA.jpg * SMALL-300px-WuZiMu-GTASA.png * Farewellmylove.png * CJ-TheTruth-AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA.jpg * WearFlowersinYourHair-GTASA.jpg * 555WeTip-GTASA.png * Deconstruction-GTASA.jpg * Jizzymission-GTASA3.jpg * T-BoneMendezmission-GTASA.jpg Update 3 * Sweet'sGirl-GTASA.jpg * HomeInvasion-GTASA.jpg * Catalyst-GTASA.jpg * Doberman-GTASA.jpg * LosSepulcrosGTASA.jpg * HighStakes,Low-Rider-GTASA.jpg * Badlands-GTASA.jpg * KinginExile-GTASA.jpg Obviously, it isn't complete, but I'll update it tomorrow! --Kitzushita (talk) 23:15, March 12, 2016 (UTC)Kitzushita :Thank you ;) TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 23:20, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Why haven't you deleted races's images? --Kitzushita (talk) 21:05, March 14, 2016 (UTC)Kitzushita Where they're used? I've changed them in Lowrider Race, Badlands A, Badlands B, as well as in Race Tournaments in GTA San Andreas. --Kitzushita (talk) 21:30, March 14, 2016 (UTC)Kitzushita RE: Ballot Van Not sure about it. While there's no much info for the vehicle, as you said, the in-game name is what defines it as a separated vehicle, as it is supposed to be "different" from the normal Pony (armored? Not sure :P). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:07, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Image Renaming Hey TGS96, can you please rename these two images to their appropriate names. The first image from World War Ace-GTASA-RaceStart to WorldWarAce-GTASA-RaceStart and the second one from HeliHell-TimeTrial-GTAVCS to HeliHell-GTASA-RaceStart. Here are the links- 1 2 -- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 05:56, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks :D.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 04:14, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey man. Can you join chat, I need to tell you something :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 21:17, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Big Spread Image How is this image irrelevant? I am contributed hints to the player about the spawning security gaurd and I included that image to show where he spawns. It is not like I posted a picture of Trump. The image had perfect relevance. Heyfunboy (talk) 00:12, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello Ricardo, I have replied to your message on "Heyfunboy"'s Talk page. Please feel free to respond if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:03, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello again Ricardo, I have replied to your message on "Heyfunboy"'s Talk page. Please feel free to respond if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:24, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello again Ricardo, I have replied to your message on "Heyfunboy"'s Talk page, but it does not require a reply. However, since they are not being used, I suggest that you delete these two images. Also, is the need to add interior images of accessible buildings noted on the To-Do List? If not, I feel that it should be. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:55, March 15, 2016 (UTC)